Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-89.181.134.138-20191013195945/@comment-89.181.134.138-20191027171304
FairyTaleJunkie Wow, those tales are new for me too!! I've read the stories and didn't recognize them. As you see, even being from Portugal doesn't mean I know all fairytales from my country... That story of "The Maiden from Whose Head Pearls Fell" reminded me of the tale "A Menina dos Cabelos de Ouro" (The Girl of the Golden Hair): A girl (named Rosa Branca, or White Rose) and her little brother lived with their parents, and were very poor. The brothers discovered that their parents wanted to kill them, and ran from home and slept in the street that night. That same night, three fairies found the brothers, and the sight of the girl's little brother on her lap moved them to praise White Rose. One fairy determined that she woulld be the most beautiful girl in the world, the second, that gold must fall from her hair, and the third gave her very gifted hands. Finally they gave them their protection. In the next day, the brothers eventually found a new home, in the house of a wicked lady who mistreated them. One day the boy needed money for shoes and her sister gladly combed her hair and gave him the gold that fell from it. The goldsmith didn't believe the boy when after giving him the gold, he told him where he obtained it. The boy was then imprisoned in a tower by the sea. However, the king ordered White Rose's presence in the palace. In the meantime, the envious wicked lady made White Rose starve to death, as she was prettier and much more gifted than her own daughter. After two days without any food or drink, White Rose begged for a bit of bread and water, but the lady wanted her eyes in return. White Rose became blind. When the order of the king came, the lady, frightened, threw White Rose to the sea, and sent her own daughter to the palace instead. The fairies who protected the girl saved her from the sea and left her safely in her brother's tower. Knowing of the arrival of the wicked lady and her daughter to the palace, White Rose, even blind (as she was very gifted), made a very beautiful bunch of flowers, in which she also put gold from her hair, and asked the prison officer to sell the bunch for a pair of eyes. Many people desired the bunch but noone wanted to give their own eyes for it Onlt the wocked lady bought it with White Rose's eyes, which were brought to their original owner. White Rose recovered her sight. The king knew of these happenings, and paid visit to White Rose, who told him what she have been through and showed him her magical gold. Shocked, the oing asked what she wanted to do with the lady. She determined that a drum would be made with her skin, and a chair with her bones. The king freed White Rose's brother and married her, living happily ever after. - (Hi)story7